finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Adelbert Steiner/Other appearances
Series appearances Dissidia Final Fantasy Steiner makes a cameo as a tutor from the in-game manuals, explaining equipment with Vivi. Steiner is also the name of a Ghost Card, and is a Level 100 Zidane that has the Green Gem and Chocograph to be won through battlegen. The player can win the Excalibur II from the card, a reference to Steiner's ultimate weapon in Final Fantasy IX. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Steiner appears as a playable character. ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Steiner appears as a playable character. His initial weapon is the Stoneblade. PFF Steiner Illust.png|Steiner's illustration. PFF Steiner.png|Steiner's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Steiner is an ally and a summonable Legend. His EX ability is Climhazzard. ; FFAB Armor Break - Steiner SR.png|Armor Break (SR). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner SR.png|Mental Break (SR). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner SR+.png|Armor Break (SR+). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner SR+.png|Mental Break (SR+). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner SSR.png|Armor Break (SSR). FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner SSR.png|Climhazzard (SSR). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner SSR.png|Mental Break (SSR). FFAB Minus Strike - Steiner SSR.png|Minus Strike (SSR). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner SSR+.png|Armor Break (SSR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner SSR+.png|Climhazzard (SSR+). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner SSR+.png|Mental Break (SSR+). FFAB Minus Strike - Steiner SSR+.png|Minus Strike (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Steiner UR.png|Shock (UR). FFAB Shock - Steiner UR+.png|Shock (UR+). ; FFAB Armor Break - Steiner Legend SR.png|Armor Break (SR). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner Legend SR.png|Mental Break (SR). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner Legend SR+.png|Armor Break (SR+). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner Legend SR+.png|Mental Break (SR+). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner Legend SSR.png|Armor Break (SSR). FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner Legend SSR.png|Climhazzard (SSR). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner Legend SSR.png|Mental Break (SSR). FFAB Minus Strike - Steiner Legend SSR.png|Minus Strike (SSR). FFAB Armor Break - Steiner Legend SSR+.png|Armor Break (SSR+). FFAB Climhazzard - Steiner Legend SSR+.png|Climhazzard (SSR+). FFAB Mental Break - Steiner Legend SSR+.png|Mental Break (SSR+). FFAB Minus Strike - Steiner Legend SSR+.png|Minus Strike (SSR+). FFAB Shock - Steiner (Assist Beatrix) Legend UR+.png|Shock (UR+). FFAB Sword Magic Flare - Vivi (Assist Steiner) Legend UUR+.png|Sword Magic Flare (UUR+). Final Fantasy Artniks Steiner appears in Final Fantasy Artniks. Final Fantasy All the Bravest Steiner is an exclusive character available from the Premium Character Shop as a random downloadable content. He uses the Thunder Slash ability. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Though he appears first as a boss aboard the M.S. Prima Vista, Steiner is playable in Final Fantasy Record Keeper, and is automatically recruited as the First Time Reward for completing Alexandria Castle, Part 3 in the Realm of FF IX on the Classic difficulty track. He could also be recruited more easily via the Challenge Events To the Holy Land, A Place to Call Home, and Someone to Protect Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Steiner appears as a character and summonable vision. His job is listed as Knight. Steiner's Trust Master reward is the Excalibur II weapon. ;Story FFBE 751 Steiner.png|No. 0751 Steiner (★4). FFBE 752 Steiner.png|No. 0752 Steiner (★5). FFBE Steiner animation.gif| FFBE Steiner animation2.gif| FFBE Steiner animation3.gif| FFBE Steiner animation4.gif| FFBE Steiner animation5.gif| FFBE Steiner animation6.gif| FFBE Steiner animation7.gif| FFBE Steiner animation8.gif| FFBE Steiner animation9.gif| Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Steiner is represented in Fire-elemental cards. He is depicted in his Final Fantasy IX render and in his Yoshitaka Amano artwork, as well as alongside Beatrix in a card depicting a scene from the game's ending. 4-009R.jpg|4-009R Steiner. Steiner TCG.png|8-007R Steiner. Beatrix TCG.png|12-013R Beatrix. Steiner2 TCG.png|12-008S Steiner. ''Tetra Master Steiner appears as an opponent in PlayOnline's ''Tetra Master. ''Triple Triad Steiner appears on ''Triple Triad cards in the version available via Final Fantasy Portal App. 194a Steiner.png|Steiner. 194b Steiner.png|Steiner. 194c Steiner.png|Steiner. Category:Character other appearances from Final Fantasy IX